


Overworked

by TheBeepCat



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: I love them aaaaaaaaaaa, I wrote these two dorks again, M/M, ryan is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeepCat/pseuds/TheBeepCat
Summary: Ryan has a lot to do and doesn’t want to sleep. Shane has to step in. (Oops I suck at summary’s I’m sorry,,)





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt this based off of: One of them has been working extra hard to finish a project. They worked themselves to falling asleep. The other tries to wake them up so the can fall asleep in a more comfortable place.

Editing for the newest episode of buzzfeed unsolved was supposed to be done two days ago but Ryan got caught up in editing other video and doing stuff for the test friends. Ryan was taking this free day to finish anything he needed to finish. Shane on the other hand didn’t have much to do except write a script for its personal. Shane was set up on the couch with his computer resting on the armrest while Ryan took the small office they had set up in the spare room they had. 

It was fairly quiet in the house besides the quiet hum of the air conditioner and Shane’s music quietly coming from the speakers in front of him. Ryan couldn’t hear either with his headphones in,listening to the conversation between Shane and himself in the episode. Ryan felt the chair lean back a little,he took off his headphones and looked up to see Shane smiling over him. He smiled back and Shane leaned in to give a small kiss to the shorter man. 

“How’s the editing coming along?” Shane asked breaking the short kiss. Ryan sighed “It’s going good. Still got a shit ton to do though” Ryan said with a chuckle as he looked at the computer screen in front of him. He looked back up at Shane,he was smiling the same smile that made Ryan fall more in love with him every time. Shane leaned down again and kissed him, this time it was a long,slow kiss. 

The both pulled away needing air. They both stared at each other,noticing how red the others face was. Shane broke the short silence by asking “Well have fun finishing up,I’m gonna run and get some chipotle.Want anything?” Ryan nodded “My usual please,Thanks babe.” And then Shane was gone. Ryan put back on his headphones and continued editing.

Ryan could feel the effect of not moving for a long time taking toll on his back. When Shane got back with food he got up and stretched,producing a popping and cracking noise from his bones. After he finished eating he decided he should probably shower and then immediately get back to editing. He took a quick shower,coming out and throwing on a random shirt—that happened to be Shane’s—and his pair of sweatpants. When he sat back down to start editing he noticed it was already ten. 

He was hoping to be done before twelve but he knew that wasn’t gonna happen. “Ok I got this. Just gotta try and finish before it gets too late.” Ryan thought to himself. Ryan got a good chunk of the editing done in that sitting,he still had to add in the sound effect and the in-between conversation texts. The only problem was, it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. It was around one-thirty when Shane walked in and leaned down,wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck. 

“Gonna be done soon?” Shane asked in a sleepy tone. Ryan slowly turned the office chair around to look at Shane. His hair was a totally mess,and he had his glasses on that made him look ten times more adorable in Ryan’s eyes. “Hopefully soon,just gotta add in the little stuff.” Ryan spoke as he held loosely onto Shane’s hand,rubbing it gently with his thumb. Shane gave a small frown “Well I’m gonna stay up a little longer but you should go to bed soon too.” Shane said with some concern in his voice. “I’ll try” is all Ryan said as Shane walked back to the living room.

It was two now,Shane was ready for bed. He went towards the office to pull Ryan away from the computer so he could get the rest he needed. When Shane walked in he saw Ryan with his head down on the table. As he got closer he smiled,Ryan was lightly snoring as he drooled onto the office table. Shane went to Ryan’s laptop and saved everything he did,once it was saved he quietly closed the laptop. “Ryaaaan” Shane said as he lightly shook Ryan awake. Ryan lifted his head but didn’t open his eyes. “Come on let’s go to bed before you die from no sleep.” Shane said with a chuckle,Ryan responded with a noise of agreement.

Shane guided Ryan to their room. Ryan immediately fell onto the bed and curled up under the covers. Shane took quick care of whatever he had to do and then curled up next to Ryan. As soon as Shane had stopped shifting Ryan turned over and curled into Shane’s chest. Shane chuckled to himself and threw an arm around Ryan. He planted a kiss on the shorter man's forehead and closed his eyes,drifting off into sleep.


End file.
